Kingdom Hearts Life on Mars part 2
by Alex Campbell
Summary: Sora mets the gang. What will chris, ray and Annie thnik off him?


XxXxXxX Kingdom Hearts Life on Mars XxXxXxX

Part 2

sora woke up ina dark rume. je looked around and saw all old stuff, like a recrd playre and ah old skatebroad. "oh yeah im trapped in 1973 darn it i forgot!" sadi sora as he got out of bed and got dressed. eh put on some colthes he found in his closet. he put on sum bell bottumed pants "wtf are these ew they're ironed i dnt wanna look like a dweeb" sora cried as he put them on. then he put on a plain shirt and then foond a nice leathre jacket. "ok i dnt look that bad i gess" and sora walked out the door of the mysterus apartmnt he woke upin.

we was told by gene hunt to show up t the station by 8 am. sora was running late as he ran through makret street tram commonn and he got a skatebroad an rode it up to station heights bceause skatebroads were inventured in the 70's an if you don beleive me than shud up an check wikerpadia!1! he rode up to the poleice station, and said helo to hayner pence and olette who were hanging around thwe backalley when sora road past. "hey you guys hello! hayner you shud be in priison" an he grabed hayner and skatebroaded to the poliece station. "oi kid what ya doin here?" said DS ray carling "kid ur too small to wourk here, like how women sholdn't have rites" and sora looked up at ray carling with scared face. in walked gene and he said "ray carling leave sora alome! oh hayner u excaped my prison did u? wel come here i'll put u back in a cell you dirty crim" and as gene dragged hayner the no good punk off to a cel, ray carling looked at sora. "sora ur the new DI but i cant rexpect you i only rexpect gene hunt."

sora did some poliece paperwork even tho he dint know how. after htat they had lunch and sora saw WPC annie cartwright. "hello im annie" she said, and she was ver nice and kind and smrat and pretty. "helo annie im sora its nice to meet you" and before he could say anything else DC chris skelton walkd in and greeted sora. "sora thats a funny name isnt it well i mean its nice i actully like it my name is chris" chris was a ver nice guy expect he was nervus and a bit naieve. "oi chris wat ya talkin to that poof for" sayed ray carling as he waltzed in. "oh sora ignore ray carling" said annie. "oi you bloody womin go and clean my kitchen an stop pretnding to be a pleice offcer!" and annie said shut up ray carling and walked out. "bloody womin and their lack of poleice talent" said ray carling and sora noticed how backwardz this hwole place was. "hey chris wanna wach the game tonigh?" and chris said yes and they walked off to nelson's pub but sora didnt go wit them. sora went to gene's off ice and nocked on the door. "what ya wanrt?" yelled gene and eh was reading a car magazune because he is qwuite fund of carz. "hi gene I was juts wondering why i am here. i am not a poleice officere like i said ima keyblade welder, and i have stuff ineed to do back in mye own time!" and gene looked sora up and down. "bloody ell i thought u was mental but know i knoe for sure. what ya mean back in ur own time?" and he frownded at sora. "im from 2006 i was walking around and i got hit bye a tram anf the world went all funny and i realsied that i was back in time!" gene keeped starring at sora "bloody ell you talk so much ida thoght u was a sheila!" and sora began to cry, becuase wat if he never got back to 2006 agan? "oh ya bloody fairy!" said gene "listten, any prolblem, nothins too big for the gene genie to fix. now stop cyring like a bloody pansei boyy and come with us. its fridaye witch means were all goin to nelsons pub. your shout!"

sora notcied that all the poliece had british accents and wondred why they wer in twilight twon. "we wer all baysed in londun in tha stopford house police station but something happend with all these weird "hartless" creatchures and noone new what to do, an this mysterus man named ansem, took over teh british poliece an sed britland wasnt save anymoar and did a spell or somthing and wer all here now. we'fe been here fo many years now. "oi nelson a beer pleose" said chris. and ray carling also had a beer and some penuts aswell, and annie talked to WPC phyllis dobbs who was another woman who wroked at the station about shopping and poliece stuff. "hi nelson" sed sora. and sora talked to nelson about his fars and wories and nelson gave sora good advice. "sora i hope you find your way home." he said in a carring way.

End of part 2


End file.
